The subject matter disclosed herein relates to semiconductor devices and, more specifically, to super junction (SJ) semiconductor devices.
For semiconductor power devices, super-junction structures offer several advantages. For example, for the same conduction loss, super-junction devices demonstrate higher blocking voltage relative to traditional unipolar device designs. However, the performance, such as the maximum breakdown voltage and/or blocking voltage, of a super-junction device depends on charge balance (e.g., doping uniformity) between adjacent, oppositely doped regions of the device. Accordingly, to increase the maximum breakdown voltage and/or blocking voltage of such super-junction devices, it may be desirable to develop a process for super-junction devices fabrication with improved doping controllability.